1. Field
The present invention relates to a battery, and more particularly, to a card type battery that has both functions of a smart card and a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a smart card has been indispensably and widely used to store, retrieve and process information in the fields of finance, transaction, traffic, ID card and security. The smart card is usually made in a size that can be put in a wallet.
In addition, a rechargeable battery is used in most of electronic devices. A user often carries a spare rechargeable battery when the user carries many portable devices. Therefore, in order to reduce volume and weight of the battery, lightweight and small-sized rechargeable batteries have been developed.
In the card type battery having both functions of battery and smart card that are indispensable in present-day life, the card type battery should have a small size and stability for practical use thereof.